Left Behind
by SakDCT2211
Summary: Lucy siempre ha vivido alejándose de las cosas que ama, y la fortaleza que la caracteriza le ha permitido dejar atras muchas cosas, para encontrar, su propio Destino. (One-Shot)


**Left Behind**

Lucy Pevensie caminaba por los suaves prados de los jardines de _Cair Paravel_ , el césped acariciaba con gentileza sus pies desnudos, hacía ya unos 13 años desde que había elegido _**quedarse atrás**_ , en Narnia, su verdadero Hogar… y no cambiaría ni por un segundo la suave brisa salada de las playas cercanas de _Cair Paravel_ por el ajetreo urbano de Inglaterra, Mientras Saboreaba la tranquilidad que la rodeaba, comenzó a recordar el último adiós que compartió con sus hermanos.

 _Peter la abrazaba tan fuerte que pensó que jamás la soltaría, cuando al fin lo hizo, Lucy pudo observar su semblante inconfundible, sus ojos azules mostraban un sentimiento mezclado de preocupación, enfado, impotencia y tristeza, ya no había nada que el pudiera hacer, pues ella había decidido quedarse en Narnia._

 _-¿Cómo voy a poder dejarte aquí, Lu? – Su voz temblorosa resonaba en la cabeza de la niña, mientras observaba como intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener las lágrimas, Lucy pudo ver por encima del hombro de su hermano mayor a Susan, ella hablaba con Caspian y en lo que pareció un parpadeo ambos compartieron un apasionado beso seguido de un fuerte abrazo, Lucy hizo una mueca que provoco una sonrisa divertida en Peter, dejando correr ya las lágrimas por su rostro sin temor- Por favor, Mantente a salvo –El mayor de los Pevensie acaricio la mejilla sonrosada de su hermanita, su pequeña Lucy, el tacto de sus dedos limpio las lágrimas que ya inundaban los ojos de su hermana.- Te amo, Lu – Peter deposito un beso en la frente de su hermana, al darse cuenta que ya no vería mas a sus queridos hermanos, el llanto de Lucy comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, mientras compartía un último abrazo con su hermano Peter. Él se levantó del suelo y busco la mirada de Susan y Edmund, ambos compartían un abrazo con Aslan, Peter les hizo una seña con su cabeza dándoles a entender que era su turno de decir adiós._

 _Edmund se abalanzo a los brazos de su hermana pequeña, mientras le susurraba al oído cuanto la extrañaría y lo mucho que la amaba, ambos temblaban en el abrazo que compartían, se habían vuelto mucho más unidos durante la Era Dorada, y separarse ahora era como dejar una mitad de sí mismo detrás, para siempre. Lucy ahogaba sus sollozos en el pecho de su hermano, mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza, ella deseo con todo su Corazón que el tiempo de Retorno de su hermano Edmund a Narnia fuese lo más pronto posible, y que el tiempo de su ausencia transcurriera rápido. Al final compartió un dulce, aunque corto abrazo con Susan._

 _-Se valiente, Lucy -Le susurro con dulzura y después se separó de su abrazo, Lucy abrió sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas y ellos ya se habían ido, busco refugio en la melena de Aslan, quien la recibió con dulzura dándole consuelo sonriendo con compasión, mientras la abrazaba con una de sus patas._

- _Lucy_ – Escucho una voz llamándola sacándola lejos de sus pensamientos, ahora se hallaba tendida sobre el pasto, reconoció a la persona de pie junto a ella. Había puesto una mano en su hombro, _Caspian_ , pensó mientras le sonreía con una dulzura que solo ella podía emanar, el rey telmarino le devolvió su sonrisa, desde que sus hermanos se habían ido, Caspian había sido para _La Valiente,_ un protector, su mejor amigo, la luz en la oscuridad como un ángel enviado directamente desde el País de Aslan, solo para ella. Caspian la tomo de la mano ayudándola a ponerse de pie, ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, sin soltarse, el la acerco más a su cuerpo hasta que estuvieron a solo unos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro, Lucy podía sentir sus respiraciones agitadas, el removió un cabello rebelde que se asomaba en el rostro de la chica, y planto un beso en sus dulces labios, si, Caspian se había vuelto su todo, incluso su nueva Familia.

-Debemos irnos, El Viajero del Alba está listo para partir –Lucy asintió, sintiendo el calor expandirse por sus mejillas, Caspian le dio la espalda sin soltar su mano para guiarla de camino al muelle.

-Espera – _La Valiente_ hizo que este voltease a verla.- Caspian…-El hizo un sonido expectante incitándole a que continuase- _Te amo_ …-Las palabras se escaparon de sus labios con sutileza, mientras sonreía dulcemente, un calor indescriptible se expandió por todo el cuerpo de Caspian X, y la sostuvo en sus brazos con fuerza aspirando su dulce aroma. Al separarse ambos comenzaron a trazar su camino hacia el Viajero del Alba. En el muelle, Lucy se despidió de sus amigos, Trumpkin, el Sr. Cazatrufas y Glenstorm. Y de toda la gente de Narnia que les decía adiós a sus reyes, en una misión tan noble como era aquella a la que se embarcaban.

Caspian tomo su mano por encima de la barandilla del barco, ambos sonrieron mirando como Narnia se hacía lejana en el Horizonte, una vez más Lucy tenía que dejar su hogar detrás, para explorar una nueva aventura, pero nunca ha estado sola, Aslan sabía cuál era su destino, y al dejarla quedarse en Narnia, ella lo encontró.

 _Caspian._


End file.
